


Lucky

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [49]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, mila as the rink mom, my favorite bi girls, sara is a good girlfriend, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Mila is excited for her girlfriend to visit, but when she falls ill they end up having to change their plans.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> These two are fun to write. I hope that you like it!

Mila really hadn’t been planning on spending her Saturday looking after a sick teenager. But when Yuri nearly passes out trying to practice his short program, it’s not a good sign. He only barely manages to get off the ice in time to puke in a conveniently placed trash can. Once the puking finally stops, Mila slings an arm around his shoulders, steering him towards the locker rooms. “Time to go home, sickie,” she says, trying to keep her tone light but wincing at the heat rolling off of him.“

“I’m not sick,” Yuri mumbles hoarsely in protest. “I’m fine, I can keep skating.”

“Try that one again when you don’t look like the living dead,” she scolds. “Now come on, Mama Mila knows best!”

She spends the better part of the next two days taking care of Yuri. He’s got a pretty nasty stomach flu, and there’s no way she’s leaving him alone when he’s this sick. She’ll just have to hope that she doesn’t catch this too.

Monday morning, Yuri’s fever finally breaks and he seems to be feeling a little better. She leaves his apartment after stocking him up with lots of soup and relaying instructions from Yakov not to show his face at the ring until Wednesday. Yuri grumbles and pouts, but begrudgingly thanks her. 

For the next few days, Mila is hopeful that she managed to avoid catching whatever Yuri had. She’d been extra careful while taking care of him, wearing a face mask and washing her hands every five minutes. After all, Sara’s going to be in town on Saturday, and Mila’s not about to miss spending time with her girlfriend just because of stomach bug.

Of course, she’s not that lucky. When she starts feeling a bit woozy Thursday night, she tries to shake it off as just exhaustion. Practice did seem harder than usual today. Her hopes are dashed when she wakes up feeling incredibly nauseous the next morning. Still, she stays home from practice and prays that a little rest will help. She’s proven wrong when she’s jolted awake by the increasing pain in her stomach sometime that afternoon. After barely making it to the bathroom in time, she spends the evening throwing up everything she’s ever eaten. 

Well, she’s definitely not going to make her date with Sara. She’ll be lucky if she can even get off the bathroom floor anytime soon, let alone show Sara around Saint Petersburg. She groans miserably; she should really get her phone, but she’s too dizzy to move right now. By the time Mila can stand without the room spinning around her, it’s well past sundown. 

Stumbling gracelessly out of the bathroom, Mila grabs some water and her phone before retreating to her bedroom. She was intending to call Sara and cancel, but she’s asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.  
The next time Mila wakes, there’s someone standing in her room. She jolts upright in alarm, groaning when the motion aggravates her headache. 

“Wow, you’re really sick, huh?” asks Sara, putting her hand on Mila’s forehead to check her temperature.

“Sara?” Mila croaks out.

“The one and only!” her girlfriend says brightly, but frowns as she pulls her hand back. “Your fever is pretty high. Yuri said that you were sick, but I didn’t think it’d be this bad.”

“Yeah, I think I caught Yuri’s stomach flu.” Mila pauses for a moment, a look of confusion passing over her face. “Wait, when did you talk to Yuri?”

“I talked to him this morning when I got to the rink and you weren’t there,” Sara explains. “He figured out that you were probably sick and brought me here. By the way, he apologized for getting you sick.”

Mila winces guiltily. “I’m sorry, I meant to call and cancel yesterday!”

“It’s not your fault,” Sara says reassuringly. “You’re sick, you couldn’t help it.”

Mila bites her lip. “Still, I ruined our date!”

Sara waves a hand dismissively. “Not ruined, exactly. Changed our plans, definitely.”

“What do you mean?” Mila asks, shocked. “Sara, you can’t stay here. I’ll get you sick!”

“I’m not leaving you alone when you’re this sick!” Sara retorts stubbornly. “Besides, you don’t need to worry about me. I’ve got an iron immune system from being around Mickey. He gets sick all the time.”

“Well, if you’re sure,” Mila says uncertainly. She’s too tired to really argue. Besides, she can’t deny that having her girlfriend look after her sounds nice.

“I am sure!” Sara says firmly. “Now I’m going to get you some more water, and then, if you’re feeling up to it, we could move to the living room and maybe watch a movie? We can make it like a night in.”

“Sounds good,” Mila agrees, and Sara goes to get the water. She takes the water gratefully. “You’re the best girlfriend ever,” she declares. “I really hope that I don’t get you sick.”

“And don’t you forget it!” Sara replies playfully. “And don’t worry, I won’t.”

“But what if you do?” 

Sara rolls her eyes at her. “Fine. Even if you do get me sick, I won’t get mad at you.”

Mila sighs, finally placated. “Besides, if I do get sick from you, I’m sure that you’ll make it up to me. Right?” she asks, winking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
